Light in the Darkness
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Cecil is feeling down about all the losses he has suffered, how will he move on?  And can Rosa cheer him up?  CecilxRosa


We escaped with our lives, but…we lost more friends…

Cecil sat in the dark, lost in thought and deep despair. The only light in the forest came from above, from the two moons in the star filled sky. And even that light was dimmed slightly on this night.

Then the summoner Rydia started a fire with a simple fire spell. The air was cold, but thanks to the fire, the warmth spread around as the weary travelers gathered to rest.

Rydia supplied the wood to the fire, and she had plenty of it at her side in case it needed to be tended. As for Cecil, the Paladin, he could only stare at the fire, his eyes lost in the ever-rising flames.

Seeing this, Rydia spoke, "Something wrong Cecil?"

The knight lifted his head, "No, it's nothing Rydia. I'm fine."

Cecil stood up, and looked up to the heavens, seeing the twin moons shining like two jewel pendants on a necklace and felt himself lost again in the blue light from them. So peaceful it looked from down here, but were one to look from up there they would see a world of chaos.

Seven crystals were gone, stolen by a man clad in armor of the deepest black. His name was Golbez. Why he was stealing the crystals was a question that eluded everyone, and confounded Cecil the most. _While crystals are indeed a source of great power, what could that man need them for? And why put so many lives to death to seize them? _

"Your words do not ring true, my friend," came a voice from nearby. Both Cecil and Rydia turned to see who had spoken. Walking out of the darkness of the cave nearby, Kain Highwind stepped up to the fire.

"My words…are not true, as you say," Cecil said, lowering his head in shame. "Golbez has all but one of the Dark Crystals, and we still know not what he wishes to do with them. All we have been doing has done little to stop him, and we've lost a great deal of our allies."

_I have seen naught but death these last few days, is that all that is left for me?_ The knight was all too sure that was the case. Since he had returned from Mysidia to retrieve the crystal there, the King quickly sent him to slay an eidolon, a creature that had been Mist's protector, and his men destroyed the town, killing everyone in the village. Soon after, the kingdoms of Fabul and Damcyan were attacked to get their crystals as well, and so many had died because of it.

_Tellah…Anna…Cid…Yang…Palom and Porom…all of them had sacrificed themselves to make sure the ones they cared about most lived on. Give their lives to save mine._

Cecil didn't feel worthy of their sacrifice. He felt tainted because of it, even in his white armor of the paladin. He was a knight, a man who should be the one to give his life to save others. It shouldn't be the other way around.

And now, Cecil, Kain, Rydia…and Rosa were readying their next move to stop Golbez. To prevent any more lives from being lost. While his mind was supposed to be focused on doing this, Cecil found not only his mind but also his heart not to be in it. He didn't want to lose anymore of his friends.

He didn't want the fate that had taken so many to befall his beloved Rosa.

Both Rydia and Kain remained silent for a long time, knowing Cecil's words had hit the mark, even if they tried to not remember that fact. The silence was only echoed by the quiet whispers in the woods, animals moving about, and even the cackling of the fire as it burned on.

Kain eventually broke the silence, "Rosa wishes to speak with you, Cecil."

Cecil looked at his friend, "Where may she be?"

The Dragoon pointed in the direction from which he came from the woods, "There's a cave we found in the mountain. She asked for you to meet her at the waterfall inside."

The mountains around the Underground Waterway were honeycombed with tunnels and such, but Cecil had seen one earlier that Kain had explored. He guessed that was the one he was talking about.

Nodding, Cecil started to walk into the woods.

As soon as he was gone, Kain looked at Rydia, "You should rest. I'll stand guard, just in case."

Rydia smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Finding the cave was easy, and finding the way to the waterfall Rosa had spoken about was simple too, thanks in part to the echo of the caves. Going along the tunnel, Cecil was surprised to notice the moonlight shined through the tunnels, helping light his way.

He reached a large room, where a small waterfall was. There was a large hole in the ceiling from which the water was falling from, in a complete circle, and the water formed a thin curtain in the large pool in the center of the cave. The sight was magnificent to Cecil, and his awe was audible. Such beauty was a rarity where he came from. In fact, he had only read stories of such nature in books in Baron.

Upon taking a few steps forward the knight realized there were a few smaller pools around the main waterfall. He couldn't see Rosa anywhere, however.

He took many steps in, standing near the edge of the large pool. "Rosa?"

The sound of the waterfall didn't drown out the sound he heard next, "Cecil…I'm here."

That sweet voice belonged only to Rosa Farrell, and Cecil heard it coming from the pool he stood before. _Why would she be in here?_

Then it hit him, _She is obviously bathing._ He silently cursed his thoughtlessness._ I should wait until she gets out._

"I'll just wait for you," he replied. He waited for her to reply, but when he heard nothing, he seemed surprised.

Not knowing what else to do, Cecil took his steps into the water. It was surprisingly warm to him. It should have been cold because of the climate and it was night, but it was like water ready for a stove. Not too hot, just warm enough.

A large boulder was lodged in the center of the pool, and Cecil said her name again, "Rosa?"

First he saw a slim hand, gracefully slide on the rock, followed by strands of light blonde hear, and finally a pair of deep blue eyes as well as a bare shoulder, "Cecil…"

Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, "I am sorry—" His feet tried to make him move, but he could only turn around and have his back to Rosa. _I knew I should have waited!_

"Cecil, its alright," she said, just loudly enough so he could hear her.

The knight closed his eyes and slowly turned around before opening them again. Rosa stood in the moonlight, the light blue hue shinning on her body, which was wet from being in the water. She had her right arm across her breasts, and fortunately for Cecil he could only see the upper half of her body, the rest of which was hidden under the water just below her belly.

Cecil knew that Rosa was known as the most beautiful woman in all of Baron, but standing in the moonlight like a goddess before him made the word beautiful appear as an underrated word to describe her.

Cecil spoke, hard as it were for him to do so, "There something you wish to speak to me about?"

Nodding Rosa, said, "All that has happened as of late has been disturbing you greatly."

Cecil closed his eyes again, in shame, "The images rushing in my mind…of those we have lost have made me feel lost in darkness. Why must others sacrifice themselves for us to live on? Life is precious, and yet…it is lost so easily. And I am powerless to even attempt to halt it."

"Cecil…they did what they felt they should. It was what was in their hearts that drove them to do the things they did. And we would only hope to honor those who are gone and move on, and not drown in the despair they left behind," Rosa said, "It is only the right thing to do."

"You mean fight on? And lose more lives? I don't think I could stand to lose another. Kain, Edward, Rydia…or you, Rosa," Cecil opened his eyes, looking her straight in the eyes, "I don't want to lose you, Rosa. I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

This time it was Rosa's turn to lower her head, but she quickly recovered, "And that is why I am with you always, physically or no, I am always in your heart," she stretched out her left hand to him, "I'm your light, Cecil."

He took her hand slowly, and she gently pulled him into the moonlight with her, pulling him out of the darkness of the cave and into the moonlight. Wrapping his arms around Rosa, Cecil came to realize how he had worried over naught. He wasn't lost, as long as he had others to help him when he was in dire need of support.

And Rosa was pouring her heart out for him now.

As long as I am not alone…I can continue this struggle.

Cecil held Rosa against him, his hands were on her lower back, while she rested her head against the left side of his chest, "How your light warms my heart…"

Rosa pulled her head back, "Cecil, let me be the one who takes all doubt away, let me be your light."

The woman whom Cecil loved with all his heart had said words that made him love her all the more, "Rosa…"

Cecil closed his eyes and kissed her passionately, hearing only the waterfall around him, and the light of the moon shined down brighter than ever as if it had been filled with energy once again.


End file.
